Golf carts usually have a roof to shield a user of the golf cart from rain. Quite often golf carts also have a windshield. Most golf carts do not have rear windows or side windows however, though the prior art shows some structures for keeping rain from the rear and/or sides of a golf cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,205 to Gerber discloses a retractable windshield for a golf cart, but uses flexible curtains to prevent rain from entering the rear and parts of the sides of his golf cart. U.S. Pat. No. 8,292,355 also discloses a retractable windshield, but for an all terrain vehicle.
Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2010/0276961 to Haagenson shows removable side curtains for a golf cart, which side curtains can be used when rain seems likely or possible, but are not permanently attached to the golf cart for times when the user thinks it is unlikely to rain.
The prior art side curtains are cumbersome, difficult to see through, appear as a temporary accessory instead of a permanent solution and are generally not aesthetically pleasing to the eye of traditional golfers.
Accordingly, there is a need for a better solution to keeping a golfer dry when the golfer is using a golf cart on a golf course than solutions available in the past.